


The Organic Beat

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [67]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Biology, Demons, Double Drabble, Gen, Spoilers, Squick, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: The Garuberk Tower was a living thing.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Organic Beat

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 59 'gingerbread house'
> 
> I had a little difficulty making this one relate to the prompt at all...

The tower was a living thing. The air was oppressively humid with its breath, the walls moving in the rhythm of a vast, booming heartbeat. Veins of glowing yellow ichor lined some of the walls, floor and ceiling, all of which merged together into organic, shifting shapes. Their boots kept sticking to patches of viscous, opaque substances with origins that Chaz did not want to think about for too long.

"So, is this the demon's body?" asked Rika.

"It's not intelligent. The one controlling it is further ahead," said Rune, "It's attached to the tower but its separate from it."

"You can sense something like that?" asked Chaz.

"I can feel its magic. It's very powerful. Also very malevolent," Rune shuddered, "I think... its going to be like Dark Force, if not actually the same entity."

"So, did we not kill it, or is there more than one, or...?"

"I don't know, okay? Stop asking stupid questions, you're making my head hurt."

"Maybe this is its food," pondered Rika, "You know, like how evil witches live in gingerbread houses."

"Rika..." Rune facepalmed, "This place is already disgusting, I did NOT need the mental image of something EATING all this crap!"


End file.
